Falling
by enchanted-nova
Summary: She looked so beautiful and he looked so handsome, she longed for his kiss and he longed for her touch.


**Author's Note: **I had just re-watched when Gray and Juvia first met and it inspired this. Along with Juvia's stalker-ish ways. Leave a review! Thanks for reading! Cover image was found on WeHeartIt.

* * *

**Falling**

Candle light shimmered through white silk tents, thin enough to see the people within them. Everyone was dressed in black tie, but that was expected it was their wedding after all. It was so perfectly romantic like something pulled right out of Nicholas Sparks novel. Her dream had finally come true, all those endless daydreams of her knight and shining armor were real as of this night.

It was mid-summer late in the evening, the sun sunken low painting the sky purple, orange, and red. The darkness of the night sky was slowly consuming the world, allowing silver twinkling stars to sparkle above them. The sound of the violins played softly, beautiful white and red roses decorated the round tables draped with a shimmering silver cloth, the chairs were covered in a matching cloth making everything so elegant and enchanting.

People held their wine glasses, chattering about the newly wedded couple. They laughed about how they met, they whispered about the troubles, but most of all they smiled for their happiness. Gray Fullbuster stood by the buffet table, a crystal wine glass filled with red wine in his hand. His dark storm colored eyes looked around the room.

"Your first dance is about to start," Lucy Heartfilia, his teammate and friend, said as she walked forth in her silver dress that matched the other three bridesmaids. She smiled at him and went straight for his silver tie, adjusting it. "Don't mess it up." Lucy waved a finger at him, and Gray chuckled nodding his head.

The music stopped, the light turned low, and everyone turned to the entrance of the large tent. Gray was just about to drink his wine, but he stopped when as she appeared at the tent entrance. His lips turned into a happy smile as she slowly came into the room, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. He watched her, feeling those emotions come over him all over again. When they were younger, he didn't notice her, but he did now. His heart was racing as she turned every head in that crowded room. And his one fleeting thought was that he got to take her home to night. He got to be the reason her hair would be a mess, he would be the reason her heart would race, and he would be hers.

His name was the one that changed hers. As he stood there watching her, he found that it was not a dream. It was real, they were about to share their first dance together as husband and wife. Her hair was done up right, her make-up brought out her already beautiful features, and her dress made her look like a princess. She was such a vision in that ivory dress, and he was falling in love all over again. Gray licked his lips and handed his wine glass to Lucy as he began walking towards his beautiful wife.

They were in the middle of the dance floor. He raised his hand to her face, gently stroking her blushing cheek. Everyone was watching them, completely dazzled by Juvia in her white airy dress with her blue hair in glamorous ringlet curls falling down her back. Her eyes locked with Gray's and she smiled. Her eyes slowly closed as Gray cupped her cheek.

"You're beautiful," Gray whispered to her.

Juvia bit her lip and slowly opened up her eyes. "Not too bad yourself," she replied as she placed her hands around his neck. "I'm so happy."

"Me too," Gray agreed as he put his hands around her waist. "Because I get to keep falling in love with you, every day for the rest of my life."

"It's a dream come true," Juvia smiled as she started to lean forward to kiss her beloved.

...

"Juvia! Juvia! JUVIA!"

"What! What!" Juvia screeched as her eyes shot open.

"The hell are you doing?" Gajeel hissed as Juvia was holding onto his face. The water mage squealed and quickly jumped away from Gajeel.

It was all just a dream. Her eyes darted across the guild hall. Everyone had pretty much gone home for the night with the exception of a few people. She found the man she was looking for though, Gray Fullbuster. The man who hardly noticed her as anything more than a teammate and guild member. Her heart sank at the thought as she slouched in her seat.

"Where you dreaming about the Popsicle again?"

Juvia sighed sadly and nodded her head, glancing at Gajeel.

He snorted.

"You can't blame a girl for dreaming," she muttered as she rested her elbow on the table and rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she watched Gray from afar...like always.

"I can if those dreams ruin mine," Gajeel retorted with an eye roll as he looked at the other end of the bar from where Gray was sitting. There she was Levy McGarden, the petite blue haired Solid Script mage, bobbing her head up and down as she tried to stay awake while reading another book.

"We're such losers," Juvia cried.

Gajeel looked at her and then back to Levy. "Yeah, we are."

Sometimes falling in love was hard.


End file.
